


Black and White

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, so it's perfectly normal for Jeremy to be dressed in a custom-made maid outfit with a vibrator shoved up his ass, waiting for Colin to come home. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fic! I’ve gotten about five different prompts asking for Jeremy in a maid dress/crossdressing/feminized, so here it is!

Jeremy looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, smoothing the wrinkles out on the little, lacy white apron. He looked okay in the french maid outfit, and maybe even attractive, and somehow that was worse than being hideous. He was muscular but thin enough for the outfit to not look grotesque, and he’d even shaved. His legs had never felt so naked before. Or his underarms.  
  
He kicked the mirror for no good reason and sighed, tugging at the short dress that barely covered his ass. He’d gotten the costume custom made with the help of a certain Tom Cruise, who’d only grinned at him in an incredibly frightening way and told him that he’d call on the favor later.  
  
If Colin didn’t like the Halloween event that Jeremy had planned for him, he was going to kick Colin up the ass. But he was pretty certain Colin would like it, if the way he’d eyed the french maid costume at that Halloween store was any clue. And Tom had said Colin would love it, and who knew a pervert better than another one, right?  
  
Jeremy just sighed and grabbed the tube of lube. He squeezed almost the entire thing onto his palm and worked it graciously around the bigger-than-usual vibrator he’d fished up from Colin’s little toy box. He didn’t really recognize it but it didn’t look new, and he figured it was probably one of those things Colin liked shoving up his ass when he wasn’t really fully coherent.  
  
Either way, it wasn’t going inside him without an abundant amount of lube. He’d fingered himself open already, and he quickened the application of lubricant before settling it down on the floor. It glistened, dripping with slick lubricant, and Jeremy sighed before slipping his  boxers off and straddling the vibrator. At least it wasn’t some obnoxious neon color. He took a deep breath and released it while he slid himself downward on it, his breath hitching as it breached him.   
  
He quivered for a few moments with the head of the vibrator inside him before he took another breath and slowly pushed the rest of it inside him. It settled uncomfortably inside him, hard and plastic and not Colin, but he forced himself to breathe and deal with it. A few more minutes of rocking back and forth on his knees and feet and gently moving the vibrator inside him made the penetration a bit more comfortable, and Jeremy sighed.   
  
He grabbed the tiny silk lace panties off the top of the drawer and slid them on. It covered pretty much nothing, but that was the point, wasn’t it? He quickly pulled his too-short skirt over the obscene view and flicked the vibrator setting to full.  
  
He regretted it immediately. Even Colin took care with the vibration settings, moving notch by notch. He should have figured he wasn’t going to be ready for a full setting at first, but he gritted his teeth and let it vibrate through him, tucking the remote into the top of his stockings.  
  
He laid himself down onto the bed, sucking on his fingers and willing the discomfort to go away. He had maybe half an hour before Colin came home, and he experimentally rocked himself, whimpering slightly when it started to turn from feeling like an intrusion to a source of pleasure. He gripped the duster in his hand and struggled to stand up.

 

The vibrator lodged unpleasantly, forcing himself to wrap around it. He walked slowly at first to get used to it, and then shuddered, forcing himself to walk faster when he heard the car in the driveway. He cleared his throat, forced himself to stand up straight and started to dust the top of the shelf.

 

\--

 

Colin thought maybe he was dreaming. He’d walked into his house and found Jeremy in a maid outfit, casually dusting his bookshelf. And yes, that was definitely the remote control to a vibrator tucked into the top of his stocking.

 

He’d fantasized about this for quite a while, ever since he and Jeremy had seen that maid costume. “I’m dreaming.” He blurted, and Jeremy turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Not likely.” Jeremy smirked, but then dropped the smirk and instead went doe-eyed, batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly. “I cleaned up a bit, master, because the house was getting a bit messy.”

 

Colin managed to make it to the couch without making an embarrassment out of himself. “Come here.” He ordered, and Jeremy dropped the duster and moved swiftly between Colin’s legs. “Been a good girl?” He cleared his throat, because _he_ was an actor too and it wasn’t just Jeremy who could drop into character instantly. “The house seems a little messy, don’t you think? Haven’t been doing much cleaning, have you? And what’s this?” Colin’s breath couldn’t help but stutter when he reached below and took the remote control from Jeremy’s stocking. “Been going through my toys?”

 

Jeremy smiled smokily up at him. “I couldn’t help it.” His hand was already kneading the front of Colin’s pants, unzipping his jeans and easing the hard-on out into his hand. “I kept thinking of you and I needed it.” He stuck his tongue out and swiped a long stripe from the base of Colin’s cock up to the head, and Colin groaned.  

 

Colin gripped his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “Like it?” He cooed, and Jeremy looked up, eyes hooded. “Take it in your mouth, baby.” Jeremy obeyed instantly, taking the head of the cock into his lips and hollowing his cheeks. Colin cursed under his breath and raked his hand through Jeremy’s hair. “Such a good girl, baby. Take it all.”

 

If Jeremy was bothered by being called a girl, he didn’t show it. Instead, he took the cock deeper into his mouth, moving downward until it was resting solidly against the back of his throat. Jeremy started to suck, moving slightly up and down until Colin gripped his hair, throwing his head back. Colin started to control the pace, moving him languidly up and down his cock, a little further up and then more lower than Jeremy had done by himself. Colin grunted, feeling himself on the verge, and suddenly didn’t want Jeremy to swallow. Usually that was how blow jobs worked – whoever sucked swallowed, but at the last minute Colin pulled out. He was fascinated by the popping noise as the head slid out of Jeremy’s lips, but that thought scattered as he shot on Jeremy’s chin and on the white lace collar and the black sleeves.

 

On an impulse, he rubbed the rest of it on Jeremy’s cheek, and Jeremy caught the head of the cock in his lips again, sucking earnestly as if it was candy. Colin caught the glare, but it was gone in a flash and replaced with a look of pure submission.

 

“Taste good?” Colin asked, just to see the glare again, and Jeremy didn’t disappoint him. “Keep sucking, make me come again, baby.” Jeremy set back on his task, using his hands to fondle Colin’s scrotum and massage the base of Colin’s cock as his tongue and lips worked on the top. “You’re getting too good at this.” Colin groaned, unbuttoning his jeans. “That’s good.”

 

Jeremy was careful with his teeth, and Colin tugged on the back of Jeremy’s head before he shot his load, again smearing his release on Jeremy’s face. Jeremy made to rub it off, but Colin stopped him. Jeremy’s voice was carefully annoyed. “Master.” And wasn’t that just the most orgasmic word to hear out of Jeremy’s lips? He gripped Jeremy’s head and rubbed his cheek, fingering his semen as it slid down Jeremy’s cheek. “Do you like it?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“My present for you.” Jeremy said, batting his eyelashes. 

Colin grinned and bent down to kiss Jeremy’s clean cheek. “Fuck, yes. Turn around for me, Jeremy, be a good girl.” Jeremy obeyed, raising his hips to face Colin and bending over to bury his face in his arms. “You’re wearing panties.” Colin observed gleefully, rubbing his hands on Jeremy’s silk-covered ass. He flicked the vibrator, and Jeremy whimpered, wriggling his ass. “You want more?”

 

“Yes.” Jeremy whimpered. “Your cock, _please_.”

 

Colin only snickered and pulled the flimsy cloth to the side and pulled his tongue around the taut pucker. Jeremy whimpered and gripped the carpet below him, and Colin continued his ministrations, keeping up steady strokes around the large black vibrator. He reached between quivering thighs to stroke Jeremy’s cock up and down, and Jeremy cried out as he rocked back and forth between Colin’s hand and his tongue. “Beg for it, baby. What do you want?”

 

“Your cock.” Jeremy whispered, pushing back. “Please, I want your big cock up my ass, oh god, oh god, oh _god_.”

 

Colin swept a tongue over the sensitive flesh and grinned as he slid the vibrator out. He pushed Jeremy’s ass open and slid a finger inside. “You’re so loose for me, aren’t you?” Jeremy whimpered. Colin pushed the short skirt that covered nothing anyway up to Jeremy’s back and easily sank inside, causing Jeremy to rake his nails on the carpet. “Don’t do that, you’ll ruin your fingers.” Colin admonished lightly, mesmerized by the way he could just push the flimsy lingerie to the side and have it not bother their sex at all.

 

He pulled out and grinned as Jeremy’s body reflexively flexed around him, and relaxed when he pushed inside. “It’s like you were made to take cock.” Colin growled, pushing in roughly and causing Jeremy to cry out. “Your body just doesn’t want to let go.”

 

“Because it’s _you_.” Jeremy panted, and he let out a high-pitched wail when Colin thumped into his prostate. “Yes, god, please, _more_.”

 

Colin gripped Jeremy’s waist and pushed the tiny skirt up even more, revealing more skin beneath the black and white material. He reached under and wrapped the silky fabric around Jeremy’s cock, pumping it to rhythm that matched his own thrusting.

 

“Are you close, baby?” Colin breathed, biting hard down on a black satin-covered shoulder. Jeremy gave a loud cry at the bite and Colin felt the muscles around him clamp downward. He used the moment to shove forward, and felt himself spill over the edge into the willing body.

 

Usually, he came inside Jeremy and liked watching semen slip out from his ass, but today he had different plans. He yanked out and pulled the skirt down to half-cover his ass, coating flesh and cloth with white as he pulled out.

 

He pulled back, admiring his work, and grinned. “You should wear this more often.”

 

“Stop coming all over it, then.” Jeremy grumbled, but he was grinning as he sat up, rubbing at his back. “Was that good?”

 

“Fuck, yes. Where’d you get this?”

 

Jeremy winced. “Uh, well, I had to pull a favor from Tom. He had this nasty grin on his face when he said he’d find a way for me to pay it back.”

 

Colin hummed as he helped Jeremy up and steered him to the bedroom. “Ah, a threesome, then. We’ll deal with it when we get to it.” He grinned as he pushed Jeremy down onto the bed and settled in between his thighs. “For now, I’m going to enjoy you in a maid outfit for a bit longer.”


End file.
